basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Lamar Odom
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Odom during pre-game warm ups in January 2012 |- Personal information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Born' | Queens, New York |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Nationality' | American |- Physical stats |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed height' |6 ft 10 in (2.08 m) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed weight' | 220 lbs (100 kg) |- Career information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'High school' | St. Thomas Aquinas Prep (New Britain, Connecticut) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'College' | Rhode Island (1998-1999) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'NBA Draft' | 1999 / Round: 1 / Pick: 4th overall |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Selected by the Los Angeles Clippers |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Playing career' | 1999-2013 ( years) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Position ' |Power forward |- Career history |- |1999-2003 | Los Angeles Clippers |- |2003-2004 |Miami Heat |- |2003-2011 |Los Angeles Lakers |- |2011-2012 |Dallas Mavericks) |- |2012-2013 |Los Angeles Clippers |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| *2× NBA champion (2009–2010) *NBA Sixth Man of the Year (2011) *NBA All-Rookie First Team (2000) |- |} Lamar Joseph Odom is an American former professional basketball player. Early life and career Odom was born in Queens, New York. His father was a heroin addict and his mother died of colon cancer when he was twelve years old. He was raised by his grandmother Mildred. In his first three years of high school, Odom played for Christ the King Regional Highschool in Middle Village, New York. He transferred first to Redemption Christian Academy in Troy, New York for the basketball season and then to St. Thomas Aquinas High School in New Britian, Connecticut. 1999 NBA Draft Tracker: Lamar Odom, '' ESPN.COM'' Odom was named the Parade Magazine Player of the Year in 1997. He was named to the USA Today All-USA 1st Team as a senior. During his youth, Odom was teamed with Elton Brand of the Philadelphia 76ers and Ron Artest of the Los Angeles Lakers on the same AAU team. College In 1997, Odom attended the University of Nevada at Las Vegas and was enrolled in summer classes. Following an academic scandal, an NCAA inquiry found Odom received payments amounting to $5,600 from booster David Chapman. Coach Bill Bayno was fired and UNLV was placed on probation for four years. Odom transferred to theRhode Island Rhode Island Rhode Island but was forced to sit out the 1997-1998 season. Odom played one season at Rhode Island in the Atlantic 10 Conference, where he scored 17.6 points per game and led the Rams to the conference championship in 1999. His three pointer againstTemple at the buzzer gave the Rams their first A-10 Tournament title. NBA career Los Angeles Clippers (1999–2003) Odom declared his eligibility for the 1999 NBA Draft after his freshman year at the Rhode Island in 1999. The 6 foot 10 inch forward was selected by the Los Angeles Clippers with the fourth overall pick.Lakers' Odom still mourning sudden death of infant son In his first season with the Clippers, Odom averaged 16.6 points, 7.8 rebounds, and 4.2 assists per game, including 30 points and 12 rebounds in his NBA debut.ref> He was named to the 2000 NBA All-Rookie First Team. Odom was involved in controversy in November 2001 when he was suspended for violating the NBA's anti-drug policy for the second time in eight months.Odom seeks reason to smile It is generally accepted that Odom's suspension was for use of marijuana, which is not subject to the NBA's harsher "Drugs of Abuse" rules. At the time, he admitted to smoking marijuana. He was then a restricted free agent and was acquired by the Miami Heat in the off-season. The Clippers declined to match the Heat's offer for Odom after matching another offer Miami made to Elton Brand. Miami Heat (2003–2004) Along with budding superstar Dwyane Wade and the dynamic Caron Butler, Odom had a very notable season with the Miami Heat, in which they advanced to the second round of the playoffs after being 11 games under .500 on March 2. He had a very solid season compared to his sub-par season with the Clippers the previous year. After the season, Odom was traded in a package with Caron Butler and Brian Grant to the Los Angeles Lakers for All-Star Shaquille O'Neal. Los Angeles Lakers (2004–2011) In his first year with the Los Angeles Lakers incurred a left shoulder injury which forced him to miss the end of the 2004–05 NBA season. The Lakers finished out of the playoffs for only the 5th time in franchise history. Following the 2004–05 season, they re-hired former coach Phil Jackson. In the first half of the 2005–06 NBA season, Odom displayed inconsistency while playing with the Lakers. However, as Los Angeles progressed towards the end of the season, his performance steadily improved. Along the way, he posted consecutive triple-doubles for the first time as a Laker against the Golden State Warriors and Portland Trail Blazers. The Lakers were eliminated in 7 games in the first round of the playoffs against the Phoenix Suns, after the Lakers lost a 3–1 series lead. Battling injuries, Odom was limited to 56 games in the 2006–07 season, but finished with an average of 15.9 points and 9.8 rebounds per game. In a rematch of the previous year's series, the Lakers were again defeated by the Phoenix Suns in the first round of the 2007 NBA Playoffs. After young center Andrew Bynum went down with a knee injury during the 2007–08 NBA season, and Pau Gasol was acquired by the Lakers midseason, Odom played well, averaging 15.3 points, 12 rebounds, and 4 assists per game. Odom finished the season with 14.2 ppg 10.6 rpg and 3.5 apg.NBA.com : Lamar Odom Career Stats Page Odom's numbers were down in the Finals, however, where he averaged 13.5 points, 9.0 rebounds and 3.0 assists per game,NBA.com : Lamar Odom Info Page with the Lakers losing in the 2008 NBA Finals to the Boston Celtics. ]]At the beginning of the 2008–09 NBA season, Odom was moved to the bench and served as a sixth man, backing up the Lakers' frontcourt of Gasol and Bynum. When Bynum was injured in a game against the Memphis Grizzlies in January, Odom returned to the starting lineup. In the month of February, Odom, playing 36 minutes per game, averaged 16.5 points, 13.4 rebounds (4.9 offensive and 9.5 defensive), 2.4 assists, 1.4 blocks, and .9 steals.http://www.nba.com/playerfile/lamar_odom/game_by_game_stats.html The February run included a good performance at Quicken Loans Arena at Cleveland. With 15 points in the 3rd quarter, Odom helped the Lakers out of a 12 point deficit to turn it into a 10 point victory, breaking Cleveland's 23 game home win-streak.http://www.nba.com/games/20090208/LALCLE/playbyplay.html He finished the game with 28 points, 17 rebounds and 2 assists. Odom adjusted back to his sixth man role when Bynum returned for a April 9 home matchup versus the Denver Nuggets. Odom finished his season with 11.3 points, 8.2 rebounds, 2.6 assists, 1.0 steals and 1.7 blocks with 29.7 minutes per game. He won his first NBA championship when the Lakers defeated the Orlando Magic in the 2009 NBA Finals. During the 2009 Los Angeles Lakers off-season as a free agent, Odom was courted heavily by the Miami Heat, the team that traded him to the Lakers in 2004. Despite pleas from Miami guard Dwyane Wade Kobe Bryant remained optimistic Odom would return to Los Angeles to team up with newly acquired forward and Odom's fellow New Yorker, Ron Artest. After a month of tedious negotiations, on July 31, 2009 the Lakers announced that they had agreed to a four-year deal worth up to $33 million with Odom.Ramona Shelburne. "Odom relieved to be back with world champs". San Bernardino Sun. July 31, 2009. Retrieved on August 11, 2009. The investment would pay off as Odom would play a crucial role for the Lakers on the way to another NBA Championship, with the Lakers winning over the Boston Celtics in the 2010 NBA Finals. Odom continued his strong play for the Lakers with another solid season in the 2010–11 season where he posted career highs in 3 point shooting percentage (.382) and overall field goal percentage (.530). He started 35 games in Bynum's absence during the season and averaged 16.3 points and 10.2 rebounds in those starts. In 47 games off the bench, Odom averaged 13.5 points, 7.5 rebounds in 28.4 minutes. Meeting the requirement to come in as a reserve more games than he started, Odom was awarded the NBA Sixth Man of the Year Award, becoming the first player in Lakers history to do so. During the offseason, he considered taking a break from basketball after a close cousin died and Odom was a passenger in a SUV involved in an accident that killed a teenage cyclist. Dallas Mavericks (2011–2012) On December 11, 2011, Odom was traded to the Dallas Mavericks for a first-round draft pick and an $8.9 million trade exception after NBA commissioner David Stern vetoed a proposed three-team trade with the New Orleans Hornets involving Odom that would have sent him to the Hornets, Chris Paul to the Lakers, and Pau Gasol to the Houston Rockets. Odom felt "disrespected" after he learned of the Hornets trade publicly, and he requested a trade from the Lakers to another contending team. The Lakers were also concerned that Odom's contract was pricey since he was not needed to initiate the triangle offense with Mike Brown replacing Phil Jackson as Lakers coach. The deal was confirmed by the Mavericks on December 11. Mavericks acquire 2011 sixth man of the year Lamar Odom On March 2, 2012, Odom was assigned to the Texas Legends of the NBA D-League. He had missed the prior three games due to personal reasons.Dallas Mavericks Assign Lamar Odom to NBA D-League Affiliate Texas Legends His stint with the Legends was canceled on March 3, 2012 and he returned to the Mavs' active roster.Mavericks recall Odom from D-League's Legends On March 24, Odom did not play in a 104–87 loss to the San Antonio Spurs, the first time he could remember not playing due to a coach's decision. On April 9, 2012, it was announced that Odom had parted ways with the Mavericks. Instead of releasing him, the team listed Odom inactive for the remainder of the season. The move allows the Mavericks to possibly trade him at the end of the season. In a statement to ESPN, Odom said, "I'm sorry that things didn't work out better for both of us, but I wish the Mavs' organization, my teammates and Dallas fans nothing but continued success in the defense of their championship." Mavericks owner Mark Cuban admitted that a clash between the two during halftime in a game against the Memphis Grizzlies on April 7 was the last straw. Odom reportedly responded angrily when Cuban questioned his commitment, asking if he was "in or out." Los Angeles Clippers (2012-Present) Odom eventually got his wish. After his season with the mavs Odom would be sent to the Clippers during the deal that involved the Chris Paul trade to Clippers. Olympics and Men's National Team Odom played in the 2004 Summer Olympics in Athens for the US national team, averaging 9.3 ppg while helping the US to a bronze medal.Lamar Odom He was invited to play for the FIBA World Championships for 2006 but declined the invitation because of the tragic death of his son and in 2007 because of a shoulder injury. Odom would, however, be invited back for the National Team's run at the 2010 FIBA World Championship in Istanbul, Turkey where the US would win Gold for the first time since 1994. Odom, being one of the elder statesmen on a young US squad, served as a mentor for many of the younger players and even played out of position at Center for the tournament. He led the US in rebounds and finished the FIBA championships with double-doubles in the semi-final and championship games while becoming the first player in history to win both an NBA championship and FIBA Gold in the same year. Personal life Odom was featured in Pro Skater Rob Dyrdek's MTV show Rob Dyrdek's Fantasy Factory, and is planning to invest in an L.A. restaurant with Dyrdek. He also made a cameo appearance in the music video for "We Made It" by Busta Rhymes and Linkin Park. Odom also has his own music and film production company, Rich Soil Entertainment. He appeared in a Taco Bell commercial with Charles Barkley during Super Bowl XLIV. Additionally, Odom made a cameo on the second season of the hit HBO show Entourage. Odom and his wife, Khloe Kardashian, were guests at the wedding of basketball player Carmelo Anthony and entertainer La La Vazquez on July 10, 2010 at Cipriani's in New York City. Odom is noted for his fondness for candy. Wrigley made a replica of the Larry O'Brien Championship Trophy out of candy in celebration of the Lakers' victory in the 2009 NBA Finals, and Odom's name is featured on the base.The Finals, where delicious happens Odom has three children, Destiny (1998), Lamar Jr. (2002), and Jayden (born December 15, 2005), with his ex-girlfriend Liza Morales. On June 29, 2006, Odom's 6½-month-old infant son Jayden died from Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS) while sleeping in his crib in New York.Lamar Odom's Son Dies While Sleeping In September 2009, Odom married Khloé Kardashian. http://omg.yahoo.com/news/khloe-kardashian-to-wed-within-the-next-two-weeks/28103 Their wedding was featured on the E! reality-based series Keeping Up with the Kardashians, on which Khloé is a regular, with Odom appearing in a handful of episodes. On December 29, 2010, E! announced that it was planning another spinoff from the series featuring Lamar, Khloé and his two children from his previous relationship. The new series debuted on April 10, 2011."Khloe Kardashian and Lamar Odom reportedly getting reality show" from Reality TV World (December 29, 2010) NBA career statistics Regular season Playoffs References External links * Official website * Lamar Odom on Twitter * Profile at NBA.com * Tim Davenport, "Lamar Odom: From Mean Streets sans Mean Streak," Silver Screen and Roll, July 30, 2009. Category:Born in 1979 Category:American basketball players Category:Small Forwards Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Los Angeles Lakers players Category:Los Angeles Clippers players Category:Miami Heat players Category:Rhode Island Alumni Category:Players who won the NBA Championship Category:Olympic basketball players of the United States Category:Basketball players at the 2004 Summer Olympics Category:Dallas Mavericks players Category:Players who wear/wore number 7 Category:NBA D-League players Category:Texas Legends players Category:Spanish ACB players Category:Laboral Kutxa Vitoria players Category:Los Angeles Clippers draft picks